


Red Raincoat | Markhyuck

by Xx_A_xX



Series: NCT Ships [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Fluff and Angst, Funny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Mark was just walking home, nothing out of the ordinary, when a man in a red raincoat fell from the sky leaving him to look after this mystery person also known as Lee Donghyuck.OrMark meets a mysterious man who had fallen from the sky and has to watch over this troublemaker...Who knows they might even fall in love in the process.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT Ships [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537984
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Rain

Puddles were littered everywhere across the empty street as Mark walked his way trying to avoid stepping in the murky water, it was roughly around 7 in the evening he guessed by the clouds darkening. The whole week had been like this, raining, everyone was starting to get used to it. Like today for example, Mark was walking back from his friends house after playing a couple rounds of basketball in the rain so it didn't really matter if he held the umbrella or not, either way he was drenched head to toe. 

In the distance a high pitched scream could be heard causing Mark to look around like a lost puppy, he couldn't understand where the voice was coming from until he looked up seeing a little body the size of a hand spinning in circles like a tornado come rocketing down directly onto Mark's hands. 

"AH!" He screamed at the tiny body which was enlarging quite quickly until eventually he was holding a fully grown man in his arms; the boy had fluffy brown hair, tanned skin, a couple moles spotted around on his face with wide inquisitive chestnut eyes looking back up at Mark with a smirk masking the mystery behind the fallen boy. He wore a red raincoat with black shorts and no trainers, Mark had never seen something so odd in his entire life. 

"Good, what is it, evening? Well good evening whoever you may be, thank you for catching me." The boy in the red raincoat spoke, he had a higher pitched voice than Mark had anticipated, funnily enough the blonde was taking in this situation rather well but was growing uncomfortable carrying a body in his arms. 

"N-No problem." Mark stuttered in a state of shock putting the man on the ground only for him to stumble into Mark's arms leaning his entire weight on the stunned man, "How do you work these things?" He said gesturing to his bare legs and swinging one around like a madman, Mark had never been so confused and scared in his whole lifetime and a lot of weird things had happened to him. 

"I uh...Who are are you?" Mark asked diverting his attention away from the tanned male in his arms supporting his weight once again, "Oh yes my name, Lee Donghyuck and you would be?" The guy, Donghyuck, answered with smile ease Mark a little which didn't really work. Mark introduced himself briefly before looking around frantically and sighing as a black car pulled up rolling the window down to reveal Mark's roommate, Jaemin. 

"Get in your drenched, oh are we giving him a ride as well?" Jaemin asked wiggling his eyebrows at the sight, Mark felt bad leaving some strange man out in the rain at night exposed to the world in little black shorts...Who knows what creeps lurk around when the sun was no longer shining or in this case when the streetlights weren't visible. So Mark decided to let this thing into the car, was he even a person? 

Once settled in ,Jaemin driving and Mark in the passenger seat leaving Donghyuck in the back seats, they were in silence other than the little whispers between the two in front however the tanned male seemed occupied by the scenery outside of the windows. 

"Just act natural." Jaemin told Mark after he told his story to a sceptical pink haired male but Mark was having none of it. 

Mark had decided his situation was a need for panic so opted for saying, "For this kind of situation, the most natural thing would be to panic, so technically I can panic." leaving Jaemin to roll his eyes before telling the older "No, that's not what I meant. Just act like its a normal day!" which had left Mark holding in his urge to yell.

"My 'normal' days of late consist of a lot of panic!" Mark yelled back in a hushed whisper to a slightly agitated Jaemin, "Will you just cooperate, for once?" Which had seemed like a fair enough proposal but nothing was ever simple with these two. 

"When a person is panicking, they are not very apt to cooperate very well!" Mark sneered back catching the attention of the curious male in the back seats who had been watching the whole ordeal unravel before his eyes, his head was tilted with his lips slightly open. 

"Where I'm from its not nice to argue, is that different here?" Donghyuck asked mostly to himself, Jaemin looked in the rear-view mirror with a small smile at the lost male, he felt little bad that he seemed so out of it. 

"It's not nice to do that anywhere, Mark hyung here just doesn't have many manors." He had replied smugly ignoring the stance Mark was giving him as he pulled into the parking lot and turning of the engine. They got out of the car and both helped the lost male into the front door, he looked around at the house with his eyebrows furrowed feeling confused for the nth time today. 

"Why do they live in these little boxes?" He had questioned out loud leaving Mark's eyes as wide as saucers tapping Jaemin ferociously hoping he had heard but to his dismay he had shrugged it off and opted on watching tv leaving him with the weird person. As Mark observed the boy who was still wearing his red raincoat he found him to be quite adorable but had pushed those thoughts away and some common sense had washed over him. 

"Are you cold?" Mark asked with a concerned voice turning up the heating, "Cold? Well so would you be if you'd been chucked down from your home with water tipping it down and only a thin layer of material to keep you from freezing to death." Mark looked at him with his mouth gawked open, "So to answer your question, yes I'm cold." He was surprised at the attitude on this guy, he walked forwards pushing him up the stairs and into the bathroom. 

"Here get a hot shower, I'll leave some clothes on the bed." Mark muttered looking him dead in the eye, they were around the same height so it wasn't as intimidating but certainly not when the other nodded and started stripping off his clothes right in front of Mark. 

"Well I'll be somewhere else!" Mark exclaimed shutting the door and rushing out leaving Donghyuck to his own thoughts, "What a strange man..." He had thought but never the less got under the hot water. 


	2. Home

Donghyuck had taken his sweet time in the shower making his sopping wet hair stick in all different directions like a child without a single worry clouding his mind, but hey, at least he's clean now. In a swift motion he wrapped a large white fluffy towel around his body and skipped into the bedroom where Mark had left some clothes. 

"Well...How do you wear these?" Donghyuck questioned looking at a simple pair of black joggers and red hoodie. Presumably they were Mark's, he figured they looked fine and attempted to put them on. 

"Why don't they just wear leaves? That's what we do up above..." He muttered throwing the hoodie on and finding it a little oversized but he preferred it that way, a knock on the door caught him unaware as he skipped over and opened it seeing Jaemin giggling. 

"Awe I'd say you are cute if Jeno wasn't around the corner." Jaemin said with a light smile, "Jeno?" Donghyuck questioned, did another person live in this box place? 

"Yeah my boyfriend, I came to ask if you wanted any food?" Jaemin asked as they walked into the kitchen where Mark was cooking something and there was another person sat on the table with dark black hair and wore a red and white hoodie. 

"Oh is this Donghyuck?" Jeno, Donghyuck believed, had said with a welcoming look. The boy nodded sitting on one of the chairs next to Jaemin and Jeno, "Nice to meet you, your a lot calmer than Mark." Donghyuck said factually, he could practically feel the glare behind him. 

"Excuse me I think you'll find I am calm." Mark snapped back proving Donghyuck's point to be correct which he relished with a wide smirk but stayed silence to give the victim a rest for once, besides he's had a tough day. 

"Here eat up." They all dug in eating all the food until their plates were empty, though all through this Mark's mind was the fact that Jaemin would be leaving to stay round Jeno's for 3 nights which would leave him alone with the raincoat guy. 

Soon enough the time came where the couple had left, Donghyuck seemed pretty happy to watch tv seemingly he had never seen such a thing. Mark awkwardly sat as far away as physically possible trying not engage in any contact whatsoever. 

"Well that's not true, this is all lies y'know?" He said pointing at the screen with sweater paws making Mark generally smile at him but soon came back to his senses looking at the tv trying to work out what Donghyuck was talking about. 

"It's a documentary on mystical creatures, of course its not true." The older said not thinking much about it but after the younger, which he'd learned recently, elaborated on it. 

"How rude of you! Their all real, I can't believe I'm stuck with an idiot, they said pixies steal children. I have never seen such bs in my entire life, we do NOT take children, we simply create trouble WITH the children. Pfft rude humans." Mark looked at him in disbelief, at least he knew what he was now. 

"Wait hold up...Your a pixie?!" He screeched which startled the other who nodded, "Yes, didn't my size alert you when I fell from my home?" Mark remembered back to when he was around the size of a hand but now he had came to an average height. 

"I thought I was seeing things." Mark said doubtfully, "Why are you here then? Where do you even come from? Why are you alone?" 

"I'm here because my friends and I got kicked out for not complying to a task assigned to us, we come from above in the skies and I lost my friend during the fall, I hope to find them tomorrow." He summed up leaving Mark more of mess than before. 

"What task was it?" He began to feel more comfortable with the whole prospect, not completely just sort of. 

"Something along the lines of a forced marriage kind of thing, you wouldn't understand the laws up above." 

"Yeah sure," Didn't want to know anyway, "Well I'm going to bed, do you sleep or like...Not?" Mark asked warming up to him bit by bit. 

"Obviously I sleep." But deemed to a little hard as his sarcasm got on his nerves a bit but other than that he was pretty cool. 

\--

After a nights sleep Donghyuck woke up fresh and energised, ready to see the world, ready to find his friends. He looked to the side at the clock noticing the time to be 8:45am, perfect he thought. 

"Mark~ I'm borrowing your car!" He shouted grabbing what he presumed to be the keys, that only lasted for so long as he got stuck at the first hurdle...The door, it was locked. 

"GIVE ME MY KEYS BACK!" Mark came stumbling out of his bedroom tripping over nothing as he legged it to the pixie yanking his keys back into his possession with a sour expression amongst his bed hair and night wear. 

"I'll learn, I saw it yesterday on that thing," He said pointing at the tv, "I promise if I break it I'll buy you another, can't be that much money." Donghyuck sighed just wanting to get outside to get on with his life, well, mostly finding his two lost friends. 

"How do you even have money? You fell from the sky." Pointing out the obvious, as always, flapping his hands around like habit. 

"I thought you'd give it to me." Mark just wanted to bury himself a hole and never emerge, "Okay so where did you want to go?" He'd rather not answer that but just move past it as if nothing happened which Donghyuck seemed happy to oblige to. 

"Where we were yesterday." And that's how they ended up walking down some damp street under the morning sun looking around for someone which was a problem as the street was busy with business men speed walking everywhere. 

"What do they exactly look like?" The genius known as Mark finally asked after around an hour of looking for someone who he knew nothing about. Donghyuck turned around and started explaining the looks of his lost friend. In a nutshell it was like finding a needle in a hay stack. 

"The first one is younger than me, short green hair, cute, brown eyes and if you listen hard enough you could probably hear him in the far distance with a high pitched dolphin squeal." As I said, needle in a hay stack. 

Mark face palmed, they were never going to find this kid, "What's his name?" Hyuck gasped after forgetting to even mention his name. 

"Chenle." He stated before moving on to explain the appearance of the other. 

"The other one is older and is called Renjun, he has silver hair, brown eyes and looks like he wants to murder me every time he sees me." To say Mark was loosing hope was an understatement. 

"Right well I'm hungry." Mark declared dragging the pixie boy over to some cafe to fulfil his hunger, mostly frustration. 

"Good morning can I take your order- Mark! Man its been so long, you left me all alone after you left, I was so lonely." Donghyuck tilted his head in confusion but Mark's face had brightened up at the sight of his old friend. 

"Lucas, its been forever." He exclaimed as he caught up with his friend, "Whose the lucky guy?" Lucas smirked catching the two off guard, "He's not my boyfriend, we met last night." Which only caused Lucas to wiggle his eyebrows. 

"Not like that you perv, his name is Donghyuck he's a special one." Lucas didn't really understand what Mark meant but nodded along anyway, "Nice to meet you- Oh whats that? My friend has one too." Lucas asked pointing at the tattoo like thing on the tanned boys wrist. 

It was red with a complex pattern inked into the skin with a moon and a sun with a couple stars littered here and there forming some ritual looking symbol. 

"Whats he called?" Donghyuck asked dodging the question completely but more interested in this friend of his, "Renjun, he's actually out the back I'll get him." With that being said he walked through the staff only doors to come back out with Donghyuck's friend. 

"Donghyuck!" Renjun shouted running over to the younger and hugging him tightly, "H-Hyung it hurts." He complained struggling to breath but mostly shocked over the amount of skinship he was receiving from Renjun. 

"I thought I lost you and Lele, where is he?" He asked desperately, "I don't know I was trying to look for you two." They both sighed in annoyance, where could he be? 

"Is this the murderous one?" Mark asked with half a brain cell. 

"DONGHYUCK!" 

"Gee thanks a lot Mark." Donghyuck spat before hiding behind a chair to avoid the punches being thrown at him.


	3. Feelings

It had been around two weeks of Donghyuck staying at Mark's house, sometimes with Renjun when he's not staying with Lucas, he was starting to grow used to human life which in comparison to pixie life wasn't that different. 

He'd also learned a few manors along with it, thanks to Mark and his sanity that is. The true nature behind a pixie was trouble making so that's Mark dealt with every now and then but it didn't bother him too much, he liked a laugh every now and then. Mark had accepted Donghyuck as a friend now, no other feelings that he wanted to address...At least not right now. 

"Hyuckie I've got a friend coming round, could you clean up a little?" Mark asked as he tied his shoe laces in preparation to pick up this friend of his. Donghyuck nodded with a smile, he planned to clean up as Mark had offered him to have his own room if he listened to what he said. Oh how he was starting to hate the discomfort of sleeping on the sofa. 

"Okie Dokie I promise~" He sung out as Mark laughed and walked out of the door leaving Donghyuck in a pile of wrappers which he'd been munching the contents of for the past two hours while binge watching the series final of some drama. 

While throwing away the crisp packets and the occasional dusting he sung along to a song called 'Stop stop it' by a group he'd recently found called Got7 while browsing through Mark's phone. These past few days he'd grown used to being with Mark, he'd started to see what a cool guy he really is and inside he couldn't help but feel warm by his presence. 

"I'm back!" Mark called from the door, had it really already been 15 minutes? At least he'd cleaned up to the best of ability which was surprisingly quite good. 

"This is Jisung, Jisung this is-" 

"Donghyuckie!" The green haired male, Chenle, emerged from behind the wall running over to his brother like hyung for their mini reunion. 

"Lele!" They hugged for what felt like hours making the two left standing a little jealous but unaware of why, once the two separated they explained everything to the two confused boys and Jeno and Jaemin who had walked through the door at the right time. 

"Wheres Renjun hyung?" Chenle asked hoping that Donghyuck knew where he was and that he hadn't permanently lost him, "Ah Mark use that thingy to get him here, please." Donghyuck added gesturing to his phone. 

"Lucas will be here in a bit." 

"Who is Lucas?" The green haired boy asked tilting his head making Jisung almost fall apart inside, "He's Junnies boyfriend~" Donghyuck said knowing he'd get killed the second Renjun finds out he said that. 

"I thought hyung didn't want a partner, that's why were stuck here after all." Chenle said, "It's a bit different than what happened and you know it." Donghyuck stuck his tongue out before slumping down next to Mark. 

\--

"Markie Mark Mork Mark Mark Mark Mark." He chanted laying down on the couch with his feet resting on Mark's lap who was reading something, "What is it?" He finally answered slamming his book on the coffee table. 

"Do you like me?" He asked, worry evident in his chocolate brown eyes, Mark looked back blushing like mad. With his cheeks flushed red, stuttering mess, heart beating rapidly he looked at his hands and answered with another question.

"W-What do you mean?" 

Did Mark like Donghyuck? Yes

Did he want to admit that? No

The poor guy didn't even realise his own feelings let alone someone else's, he just thought the warm feeling in his stomach giving him butterflies was due to the lack of sleep he'd been getting though he failed to realise he'd slept fine each and every night. 

"Are we friends?" The look on the younger's face was enough for Mark to man up a little, "Of course we are, I mean I'm letting you stay here aren't I?" He said as his skin returned to his usual colour, no longer flustered. 

"Alright." Donghyuck smiled, "I'm gonna take a walk, I'll see you later." With that being said he walked out of the door leaving the Canadian to ponder his thoughts. 

"What was that all about?" 

\--

Donghyuck walked the way to the cafe to meet Renjun since Chenle seemed to be too preoccupied with Jisung lately, the sun was shining for a change and he was quite enjoying the heat amongst the remote thoughts floating about his mind. 

"Oh Hyuck, whats up?" Renjun asked as he saw the taller mope into the cafe gaining a few sympathetic looks, "It's about Mark." Renjun let out a little 'oh' before taking a seat by the window. 

"You like him don't you?" He said making Donghyuck's cheeks flash the colour of the red hoodie he was wearing, "Not rea-" He attempted to say but the intimidating eyes before him made him sigh and re think. 

"Maybe a little..." Donghyuck groaned thinking about all the troubles that it could bring up, if Mark found out he could end up on the streets for all he knows. 

"Then tease him, you never know maybe he could feel the same?" Tease him? Would that even work? Donghyuck thought but didn't completely ignore the idea, though among the sass Donghyuck was often very sensitive. 

"I'll think about it." 

So that's what he did; later that day he walked through the door seeing an empty house, Mark had gone out. It was coming up to 4 in the afternoon when he heard the front door open, he sprung up from his seat looking in the same direction seeing Jaemin untying his shoe laces. 

"Oh hello Jaemin, do you know where Mark is?" He shrugged having just came back from Jeno's house from a two week sleepover thing, "Maybe with Yuta hyung, their quite close." He said as he slumped down on the couch besides the older. 

"Yuta hyung? Are they boyfriends?" He asked with a shaky voice, he'd probably try and go back to his old life if he stood no chance. Jaemin laughed for a solid five minutes before answering the concerned guy. 

"No no, Yuta hyung actually has a boyfriend. Mark hyung on the other hand doesn't even know the meaning of love." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" The pixie questioned, "The last time he had a girlfriend was three years ago and even then I don't think he was actually attracted to her." Jaemin concluded. 

"Do you think he could love someone else?" Beyond the sad tone he hoped Mark could open his eyes for once and quit being so oblivious, "Perhaps but to be honest I don't think he knows what side to bat for, I mean his internet history says it all." Jaemin said making Donghyuck cringe a little but moving past that fact rather quickly. 

"Hey guys." A voice from the front door made them peer over seeing Mark hanging up his jacket and slipping his shoes off, "Sup." Jaemin said before walking into the kitchen to get a drink leaving Donghyuck with his target. 

Mark Lee.


	4. Tease

Since that day Donghyuck had been doing anything in his path to tease the older ranging from compliments, bending over at unnecessary times and being a little more clingier. Mark hadn't seemed to catch on but did see a slight difference in the way he was acting and to be honest it always caught him off guard. 

Take now for example Mark was simply laying down on the couch with his eyes shut, not asleep just shut, while Donghyuck sipped on some juice from the other side of the room. He had decided to grab a packet of crisps so he placed the cup on the coffee table and stood up to walk across to the kitchen. 

Mark yawned as he almost fell asleep rolling from his stomach to his back facing the ceiling with one leg hanging of the couch. On the other hand Donghyuck was daydreaming as he walked past the couch completely oblivious to the leg stuck out, just like a cheesy romance movie he tripped over the leg falling right on top of Mark's body with two grunts from both males. 

"I'm so sorry!" Donghyuck panicked out loud looking directly down at Mark who was speechless, their faces were only centimetres apart, legs entwined and neither one knew what to do. 

"Er...I-It's alright." Mark managed to stutter out, Donghyuck scurried to get up and made his way into the kitchen where he had planned to go but this time with his cheeks flushed the darkest shade of red possible. 

_'I think I'm falling for Donghyuck....'_

It was a painful week to get through, Donghyuck had given up on the teasing believing that Mark just wasn't attracted to a strange guy like himself while Mark had been dealing with these growing feelings which seemed to cloud his vision everyday. 

"Jisung-ah help~" Mark whined as he tugged on his arm, he had decided to pay the younger a visit while Hyuck visited Chenle. 

"I don't know what you want me to say? Just tell him." Jisung muttered not paying all that much attention on Mark rather his eyes were cast outside watching the green haired boy squeal as he was being chased by none other than Donghyuck. 

"Just tell him....I don't think that's going to work." As much as Jisung wanted to punch Mark in the face he wouldn't ever dream of it...Well he didn't want Chenle to get mad at him so heh.

"Then don't tell him." The youngest said, "That's not going to work either." Mark whined for the millionth time annoying him further, like perfect timing the two from outside ran inside out of breath with a panicked expression. 

"Jisungie your neighbour might knock on your door soon, it was Lele's fault bye bye!" Donghyuck shouted dragging Mark along with him and leaving a sheepish Chenle behind having to explain how they broke their fence. 

Once they got back Mark decided to take a nap whereas Donghyuck settled on relaxing in the garden watching the pretty birds fly about. Just as he saw one dove with a gold palette for a necklace it landed right by his foot. 

"O-Oh sir...Hello." Donghyuck greeted the bird realising who it was very quickly, the dove morphed into a human showing off his cherry red hair and slit eyebrow making the situation that extra bit intimidating. 

"Good afternoon Hyuck, the wedding has been called off due to you vanishing." Donghyuck smiled, he never wanted to get married to that girl anyways. 

"Taeyong hyung, they don't even care about me so I don't see why I should have to go back." He said in a sad voice, though he'd do anything to stay here with Mark. 

"Actually that's why I'm here, you, Chenle and Renjun have been banned and no longer aloud to step foot in our land again. You have to stay here for the rest of your life." Donghyuck should be sad but in fact he was over the moon. 

"Thank God! Oh right...Aww no how can that happen to me?" The sarcastic boy said making the one in front roll his eyes before leaving, now he knew he didn't have to go back.

"MARK HYUNG!" 

To say Mark was also over the moon was an understatement even if he didn't want to show it, instead he sat there looking at Donghyuck with an unreadable expression leaving the other to feel a little anxious. 

"Did...Did you maybe not want me to stay?" He asked, a switch in Mark's mind flicked at the soft voice breaking as Donghyuck walked away into his new bedroom. 

Mark turned around at the sound of the bedroom door shutting, he could hear suppressed cries from behind the door as well as movement which he presumed was Hyuck packing away his things. 

As quick as his feet would carry him he ran over to the closed door and knocked on it gently and with a clear voice he spoke up, "Can I come in, please?" When he heard no response he took it upon himself to open the door. 

The boy sat in a tight ball on his bed in silence though Mark could tell he was crying from the violent shaking of his body and the occasional hiccup that made itself known. Mark walked over and sat on the edge of the bed prying open the ball Donghyuck had curled into. 

"I don't want you leave, your stuck with me, as much as I didn't want to admit it at first I actually like having you here. I know it may sound pathetic and you don't have to say anything but I think...I think I like-" 

"Guy's I'm back!" A loud voice sounded from the front room completely ruining the moment Mark had began to build up. 

"Y-You want me to stay?" Donghyuck asked with wide wet eyes, "For as long as you can put up with me, yes Hyuckie." 

Mark doesn't think he's seen Donghyuck smile as much as he is right now, what he didn't expect was him to jump onto him like a koala and hug the hell out of him. Mark fell against the headboard with a small grunt but he didn't care for that, he had the whole world in his arms. Even though they wasn't anything more than friends right now, Mark knew he would protect him at all costs. 

"Hey Mark?" 

"Hm?"

"What was you going to say? you like?" 

"I'll tell you tomorrow...It's not that important." 

Telling Donghyuck that he liked him could wait, he needed a plan. 

1) Get Renjun and Chenle to distract Donghyuck

2) Set up something (Not sure what yet but I'll figure that out)

3) Make them bring Hyuckie to whatever location I can think of

4) Confess to him if I have the guts to

5) Scratch number 4

6) Confess no matter what

"Mark there's a spider over there." 

"WHAT!?" 


	5. Plan B

The plan Mark had built up on his head found itself falling apart bit by bit as he had no idea what to do in the first place, along with his outrageous nerves he found himself sat in the garden looking at the same daisy for roughly 10 minutes. 

"Mark hyung, are you doing alright?" Donghyuck asked from the backdoor, he had been watching him stare at something in the grass for a while and was growing slightly concerned. 

"O-Oh yes, I'm fantastic." Mark replied with a wide smiled showing his teeth which scared Hyuck rather than relieve him. 

"Um okay then." 

\--

The very next morning they found themselves walking along the river with a coffee in hand, Mark had thought long and hard all night about his plan and came to the conclusion that it just wouldn't work. Maybe there was a need for plan b. 

"You've been very quiet this morning-" Donghyuck started before getting cut off by Mark, "Me? Quiet this morning? No I'm not I'm loud! See loud not quiet." Mark practically yelled at the younger who was shocked at the outburst. 

_'Have I done something to annoy him?'_

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Mark stated as he walked into the block of toilets leaving Donghyuck standing like a lemon observing the scenery of pretty colourful flowers, it was still quiet early so there was a mild breeze. 

He looked around and settled down on a bench which only had one other person occupying, he had dark brown hair, looked quite tall even while sitting down and seemed to be focusing on his phone. 

"Sorry to bother you but have you seen a tiny guy anywhere? Silver hair with a tonne of ear piercings?" The guy asked, "Not that I know of, sorry." After that they became engaged in a conversation about life and stuff, Donghyuck had learned his name to be Johnny and he had a boyfriend called Ten. 

Eventually Mark walked out seeing Donghyuck sat on a bench talking to some guy, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was jealous of this newly found relationship between Hyuck and some guy. Another thing he didn't want to mention was that he was also quite attractive.

"Oi, Hyuck come on." 

After that Mark firmly believed Donghyuck liked this guy, bare in mind he's only met him once, Mark was just a _little_ jealous. It wasn't as if the younger was oblivious, he was picking up that Mark was ignoring him however he had no idea as to why. 

"Hyung? What's up with you?" Donghyuck was growing a bit agitated with his off behaviour, Mark just shrugged and continued walking. This continued for around two hours, even after they'd arrived home, and Donghyuck was having none of it. 

"Cut the crap, what have I done to annoy you so much?" Mark looked over at the boy who seemed to be clenching his fist to suppress his anger, eyes brimmed with tears at the lack of attention and bright red ears to top it off. 

"Nothing Hyuck." Mark muttered turning back to the tv which was playing some boring adverts about whatnot. 

"Don't lie to me! You've been ignoring me ever since you came back from the toilets." He cried out before walking into his own room not forgetting to slam the door to portray his frustration. Mark, finally coming to his senses, stood up and sighed dramatically. 

"How the hell am I meant to tell him?" Mark whined, every time he tried to tell him it would always end in an argument. Was this the Earth's way of telling him it just wasn't meant to be? 

"Tell me what...?" The small voice from besides the doorway caught his attention, "Go on Mark, what is so bad that you had to ignore me all day? I'm all ears." Hyuck stated with a darker voice which frightened Mark the slightest not having seen Donghyuck act in such a way before. 

"Donghy-" 

"Don't you dare come up with an excuse, TELL ME MARK!" He shouted making Mark flinch at the change in atmosphere, he was too used to the energetic ball of fluff that he hadn't suspected he had this side to him. It was frightening to say the least. 

"I don't want to." Mark whispered backing into the corner as Donghyuck marched towards him, of course he knew the younger wouldn't hurt a fly but it was a bit of a turn on to see him act this way. 

"Is it that you want me to leave? Am I too annoying for you too? Just kick me out, just like they did...I'm used to it by now, sometimes the human mind is just too complex to fathom. Maybe I'd be better off if I went back." 

Having said all of that Donghyuck knew, even if he wanted to, that he couldn't go back anymore which Mark didn't need to know. 

"Give it a rest, I don't want you too leave! When will you get that in your head?" Mark yelled back, not breaking Donghyuck's piercing eyes but rather he just clenched his jaw. 

"Well it's just a tad bit hard when you keep on avoiding me like the goddamn plague!" Donghyuck was angry but Mark was growing more and more furious as time went on at the attitude of the other. 

"THAT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU!" Mark snapped breaking Donghyuck's aura causing him to stumble backwards at the slight push the older had inflicted. 

They both stood in silence looking at one another, "Y-You like me?" Donghyuck said quietly approaching Mark slowly yet calmly, Mark nodded slowly hanging his head low afterwards. 

"I..Yeah, I really like you Donghyuck." Mark confessed, it felt nice to get the weight of his shoulders but the lingering feeling of rejection stood strong. 

"Mark I...I like you too." Mark snapped his head up at the words he'd been wishing to receive catching the soft brown eyes of Donghyuck who stood clutching his hands together out of nerves. 

"Thank God." Mark whispered rushing forwards to tightly embrace the latter in his arms never to let go, well until the door knocked causing the two heavily blush and walk towards the door. 

"O-Oh Yuta hyung, Winwin hyung, hello." Mark said, "Are you alright, did we interrupt something?" Yuta asked with an eyebrow raised at the the flushed males, the situation wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. 

"WE WERE JUST WATCHING TV!" Mark drastically yelled and pointed at the tv which wasn't even on as he had turned it off before the whole issue took place. 

"Right, we can come back?" 


	6. Dinner Date

Now that Donghyuck and Mark were now officially boyfriends they were adjusting, and by that I mean they were sat on the couch snuggled up sleeping after a long night of movie watching. Donghyuck had his head tucked into Mark's neck with the older's head resting on top of the fluffy hair of Hyuck. 

"Hyuckie wake up." Mark shook him lightly causing him to whine while he squirmed around hating the idea of waking up any time soon. 

"What do you want?" He groaned but despite this held Mark tighter running after the warmth his body gave off, Mark chuckled sitting up disrupting the positioning of the two making Donghyuck fall down Mark like a fish. 

"No fair." He whined watching Mark stand up and walk into the kitchen leaving a pouty Donghyuck to slump down all alone on the couch, he watched the older start getting ready with his work. In his spare time Mark writes lyrics and normally when that happens he likes to be left alone without any interruption, unfortunately this meant that the pixie had to find something else to do. 

"I'm going out Mark~" He sung skipping into the kitchen and back hugging his boyfriend tightly leaving him a blushing mess as he waltzed out of the house happy at his departure. On the other side of the door Mark shut his laptop right away and picked up his phone. 

"He's left, come round now." Mark said full of excitement, he wasn't satisfied how he told Donghyuck that he liked him so by doing something special he hoped to say everything he'd wanted to instead of arguing that night. 

Jaemin soon enough walked into the house with Jeno by his side carrying all sorts of bags, "Here, these should do it." He gave Mark the bags which contained romantic things such as rose petals and that lot. 

"Thanks, could you help set something up?" Mark asked rubbing the back of neck, "I'm not good at these things." Which was nothing but true to say the least. 

"Your lucky I'm here, I'm the best at these things. Isn't that right Nono?" Jaemin clapped, "He's not wrong hyung." Jeno admitted as they began to get to work with organising the apartment into some kind of restaurant. 

A couple hours later and it was complete, they'd even gotten their own chef if you count Jeno's fake brother as one. The chef, Doyoung, could be a little snappy and sarcastic at times but he was free so that's all that mattered. 

"I can't believe Jeno made me do this." He whined kicking his feet against the ground lightly in his black suit which Jaemin had decided to dress him in, Doyoung looked great and professional but he deemed to think otherwise. 

"I promise I'll make it up to you, anyways you'll love Donghyuck once you meet him." Mark preened, he'd known Doyoung for around two years and never failed to disappoint and stuck to his words. 

"I doubt that." Doyoung groaned as he heard the door unlocking realising that it would all begin now, Mark was full of nerves as he sat at the round table with a glass of flowers central. 

Donghyuck looked around the darkness feeling his way for the light switch, he could see a tall person emerging from the darkness and coming closer and closer to where he stood frozen. 

"Good evening would you like to follow me." The guy asked, well stated would be more precise, with a dead voice which could take the passion out of any situation. He nodded, still a little scared, but followed nonetheless. 

As they walked over to the kitchen he noticed the rose petals making a little path over to the doorway, he smiled lightly beginning to feel more at ease than before. There were little candles lit in the kitchen making a dim light glow around Mark's face as he entered taking a seat opposite. 

"Mark, what is all of this?" he asked in disbelief taking everything in, Doyoung who was now cooking up some food was reminded of his boyfriend when he first met him. 

_'Young love. Tsk.'_ He thought but smiled happily. 

"Well I didn't like the unnatural way I told you I liked you, count this as what I'd wanted to do." Mark announced happily, "It's amazing Mark, I can't believe you did all of this for me." 

"It wasn't that hard to set up and Doyoung hyung was happy to help." You could practically hear his eyes rolling even though his back was turned around, "Jaemin and Jeno helped didn't they?" Donghyuck smirked at the red face of Mark nodding shyly. 

"Well since you went through all of this trouble I'd like to take this moment to open up." Donghyuck said taking a deep breath, "I wanted to thank you for letting me stay, I don't know how on Earth I'll repay you for your kindness but I will some how. I know this probably isn't what you ever wanted in your life but I'm happy when I'm with you, nobody else can make me smile as much as you can, no one can make me laugh as much as you do or cry but at least we always make up. Mark, throughout these few months I've came to know just how much I need you." 

Donghyuck looked up at Mark who was looking back with wide astonished eyes before continuing with the final words of his mini speech, "I love you Mark Lee." He admitted, Mark didn't say anything but rather he stood up pulling Donghyuck up along with him. 

"I love you too Lee Donghyuck, I don't just want you...I need you forever, I wont let you go even if you want to leave." Mark whispered edging their faces closer until they were only centimetres away from one another.

Mark made the first move as he tilted his head slightly meeting their lips together, in sync the two kissed like it was their life long mission. There was no need for lust or desperation at this current moment just pure passion and innocence laced in the sweet kiss between the two. 

Doyoung who was oblivious to everything turned around with the plates in his hands, "Dinner is served- _oh,_ I can't believe I'm not getting paid for this." He whined shuffling pass them to place the food down. He obnoxiously cleared his throat pointing at the plates on the table with a slight glare making the two sit back down with rose like cheeks. 

"T-Thank you very much." The both said as they began to devour the food with smiles printed on their faces, Donghyuck was lucky to have such a caring boyfriend...Never in all his life did he imagine he'd have this much luck, Mark thought the same about the younger. 


	7. Unspeakable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated, not much but a little, just a warning. If you feel uncomfortable reading anything like this then after the two dashes '--' it is safe to keep reading . :) Enjoy

After dinner once everything was cleaned up, Donghyuck and Mark sat cuddled up watching a movie under a blanket enjoying the warmth one another gave off. Donghyuck wasn't that into the movie but sat through it for Mark's sake, instead he'd settled his attention on the older. 

He watched at the way he'd smile when one of the characters told a corny joke as if it were actually good in the first place but that just made the younger like Mark even more than he already did, but isn't that just love? Finding everything that they do addicting as ever, if that's the case then Donghyuck was very much deep in love. 

Though soon enough Mark excused himself to go to the bathroom leaving Donghyuck to fall into a cold spot besides him, he watched Mark leave and that's when he caught sight of something he'd failed to see before hand. 

_'How the hell did I miss that?'_ He thought as his eyes drifted down to Mark's behind as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door leaving a pair of wide blown eyes burning a hole into the door. This may have well of been the point where the previous lovely thoughts were replaced with the slightly less PG ones. 

Donghyuck hadn't noticed how deep in thought he was in until Mark was clicking his fingers in his face telling him to move over to let him back in his spot, Donghyuck shifted over letting Mark slip back in and looked at how much longer the movie would be on for. Half an hour, he could wait right?

So that's what he did, waited for half an hour which to be fair felt like three whole hours...It was a very painful experience of waiting. Mark was completely oblivious to the glances Donghyuck was giving him, yet Mark's eyes were cast on the tv screen annoying the younger a little more. 

Five minutes left. 

Donghyuck was growing very uncomfortable, the thoughts in his dirty mind wasn't helping the issue which was growing painfully quickly down south. His head was resting on Mark's chest laying side ways, to put it in layman's terms; Mark was spooning Donghyuck. 

Something that Donghyuck thought about Mark was how oblivious he could be to certain situations at times, but Mark wasn't as unaware to the issue at had as much as Donghyuck had thought. 

"Hyuckie, the film is over. Oh your sweating, are you feeling alright?" Mark asked with a concerned voice and eyebrows raised at the bright red face of his boyfriend sat up with a pillow on top of his lap. Donghyuck knew his cheeks were the colour of literal tomatoes, as embarrassed as he was he figured he'd have a little fun of his own right now while he felt as confident as he did. 

"It's your fault." Mark frowned not knowing how it was his fault, "Your the one who walked with _that_ swaying from side to side." Donghyuck smirked as he walked closer sliding his hand down Mark's lower back right to his initial destination making Mark gulp and look directly into Hyuck's eyes. 

"Donghyuck-" Said male moved his body closer pressing their hips together, it was at that moment Mark had realised what type of situation he was now in and he wasn't complaining. 

It didn't take long for Mark to react by smashing his lips roughly together with the other, he patted Donghyuck's backside making him jump up in order for Mark to carry him down the hallway behind the closed bedroom door. 

Soon enough Mark was hovering over Donghyuck looking into his eyes, both were rid of their tops and only jeans remaining. 

"Don't you think we're moving too soon?" Mark muttered moving his neck a little to give Donghyuck more access, Donghyuck continued marking up the pale skin of the older boy before muttering out an answer. 

"It's not like we're going all the way is it?" Still the same attitude no matter situation Mark thought but smiled, he loves Donghyuck no matter how much the attitude used to infuriate him.

\--

The next morning the younger boy woke up to a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, at first he was a little confused then the previous nights events played out in his mind and his face became a light pink colour. 

He remembered making out with Mark for a long time, turn's out Mark is quite dominant behind closed doors and what a turn on that was for him. Donghyuck decided he'd get up early, before Mark, in order to make some breakfast for him. 

So that's what he did, he made up breakfast for the both of them however he also decided it would be nice to have breakfast in bed for a change being that neither of them had any plans today. He walked into the bedroom where Mark was squirming about, presumably waking up which was a cute sight in itself. 

"Morning Markie." Mark rolled over to face Donghyuck who was tucking himself back into bed besides the man himself, Mark's eyes travelled over to the tray of food with a wide smile on his face. 

"Did you make breakfast for us?" He asked happily pointing at the plates of food that he just wanted to get a hold of, Donghyuck looked at Mark with a playful smile before saying, "Well that depends." 

Mark tilted his head in confusion, "Depend's on what?" He questioned the younger who was pouting and looking at Mark with wide puppy eyes which could make anyone fall for him in an instance. 

"Markie Markie needs to give Hyuckie a kiss if Markie wants to eat his food." He explained in a higher octave than usual and using his hands for extra effect, what can he say? He knows how to get Mark to do anything. 

"Your so adorable." Mark muttered before leaving a kiss on his lips and taking his plate of food, they both ate fairly quickly then continued to get ready since Mark apparently had some unexpected plans.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Donghyuck whined pulling on Mark's sleeve with all his might to get the boy to stay, Mark looked down at the whining boy before tying up his shoe laces. 

"Yes besides it's just lunch with my parents, I'm not doing anything that you wont like." He laughed at the younger who rolled his eyes at his statement. 

"Can I join? Or if that's too much for you can I sit a table away?" Mark raised an eyebrow at the questions, "Like a stalker? Great moves babe." He smirked shaking his head lightly in response. 

"Oh come on Mark! Please I don't want to be stuck in here _all_ day, alone without anyone to talk to. Do you know how boring it will be without my amazing boyfriend, Nana isn't even here anymore." Sometimes Mark wished he didn't give in so easily. 

"Fine fine whatever you can join, but I'm laying out some ground rules." Mark warned but Donghyuck wasn't listening since he was doing his own little celebration dance towards his success. 

"Thank you~" 


	8. Lunch with the parents

Mark and Donghyuck were on the way to a local cafe to grab lunch with Mark's parents, was Donghyuck nervous to meet his boyfriends parents? No. Did he have a reason to be? No. 

On the other hand, was Mark nervous to see his own parents with his boyfriend? Yes. Did he have a reason to be? No. 

The younger was quite content as he was but Mark was a bundle of nerves, he'd gone over a few rules with Donghyuck before hand just in case anything was to happen. 

As they entered the coffee shop the two took a table by the widow over looking a beautiful view of the lake with graceful swans sailing around being followed by their own ducklings. 

"What a cute family, would you ever have children Mark?"Donghyuck asked as he gestured over to the ducks in the lake, Mark who was drinking some coke almost choked at the sudden question. 

"W-Why are you asking?" He stuttered out with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. 

"Just asking out of curiosity, what were you thinking?" Donghyuck asked with furrowed eyebrows and a cute tilt to the head, "Nothing at all!" Mark defended himself watching Donghyuck laugh at his awkwardness. 

"Mark you look like you've grown up!" A cheerful voice from behind them brought them out of their trance, Mark turned around noticing his parents standing there with wide smiles on their faces at the sight of their child.

"Mum, Dad, this is Donghyuck." He introduced after they were all sat back down, the parents looked at the smiling boy as they shook hands with him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs and Mr Lee." Donghyuck greeted with a bow, Mark's parents were taken back in a good way. So far so good. 

"Mark how come you've never introduced us before now? Your friend here is a lovely person." Donghyuck made sure to remember those words since he'd be sure to quote it some time in the future when the timing was right. 

"Erm...Just never thought about it." Mark awkwardly admitted while fidgeting around with his hands, as far as his parents knew he was straight but that was far from the truth. 

They all spoke for around an hour in comfort, unknown to the two boys Mark's parents were onto something with the teens acting. 

"So Mark, when were you planning on telling us you had a boyfriend?" His dad asked with a serious face alongside his mother, Mark grew pale as his mouth became dry and his heart race quickened. Donghyuck grew a dark shade of red, he could feel his ears growing red as well. 

"W-What do you mean?" He asked like an idiot, he was too deep in it to back out. 

"If you wanted to hide it you should've started by covering the marks on the both of your necks." His mother giggled, his father was smirking while looking directly at Mark waiting for an answer. 

"I'm sorry for not telling you, this is Donghyuck my boyfriend." 

Turns out his parents really enjoyed the idea of having a 'son in law', they were very accepting of the two which made both of them feel like the luckiest guys in the world. 

\--

The next day Mark had woke up early to go food shopping leaving Donghyuck in bed to sleep, he figured he probably wouldn't wake up for another three hours or so. 

The universe had other plans. 

Donghyuck shifted in his sleep uncomfortably as he opened his eyes before shutting them again with a groan followed by a couple raspy coughs. His throat felt like it was on fire and the light from outside made his eyes sting. 

_'I knew I shouldn't have gone out last night.'_ Donghyuck thought, he had gone out last night in the rain to get some fresh air without an umbrella so it was technically his fault that he had fallen sick. 

The sun kissed boy stood up but he didn't get far since his head was spinning in circles, he fell back on the bed with small whimper as everything went black. 

\--

Mark walked into the house putting all the shopping away before it gets hot, the weather outside wasn't too hot maybe 16 degrees Celsius (60.8 Fahrenheit), hoodie weather. 

"Donghyuck-ah I've brought you some more noodles!" He shouted but didn't hear anything back so he assumed the boy was still in dreamland. Mark rolled his eyes at the laziness of his boyfriend as he walked down into his room seeing Donghyuck laying in a rather uncomfortable position. 

"Hyuck get up it's almost 2 o'clock." Mark whined at the boy, he walked closer noticing the sweat dripping down his forehead like it was a hot summers day. Mark shook his body lightly watching as Donghyuck coughed again furrowing his eyebrows at the sharp pain in his head. 

"Hyuckie I'll be right back." Mark stated as he ran out of the room and as promised returned with a few things in hand, he placed a cool wet towel on his forehead and placed a glass of water on the bedside table. 

"Take this." Mark instructed giving a tablet to him, with no complaints he swallowed it and threw his head back into the pillow with another whimper. 

"M-Mark new...Clothes." He whispered in a gravely voice, Mark looked down at the clothes he was wearing which were drenched in his own sweat. 

"Why are you so hot?" Mark asked asked with a really concerned voice, "M'always hot." He muttered with sass causing Mark to roll his eyes but continued with picking out a pair of shorts and tank top for Hyuck. 

"Y'know for someone who's meant to be sick you still have your usual bratty side." Mark complained pulling off Donghyuck's shirt before replacing it with another, Donghyuck laughed quietly. 

The day continued like that, Donghyuck was laying on the couch with Mark running his hands through his soft hair; he'd decided to get a warm bath earlier to clean up and he was feeling a tiny bit better. 

"I love you Mark, your the best." He said looking up into Mark's eyes, he looked down at him with a wide smile. 

"I love you too, your mine." Mark whispered in his ear, "Forever." Donghyuck smiled wrapping his arms around Mark's torso before he fell asleep laying on his lap. Later he woke to Mark watching the tv, he kept his eyes shut wanting to savour the moment a little longer. 

Mark had shifted so he was laying down with Donghyuck laying with his head resting on his chest, he listened to the older's heart beat and sighed softly with a soft smile. He wondered how he got so lucky with him, he was glad he fell on Mark that day. 


	9. Ending

"Jeno you little shit! Give it back, Chenle and Hyuck don't you dare help him with his evil plans!" Jaemin shouted as he ran around the field chasing after Jeno who had taken his shoes and was threatening to throw them somewhere. 

"Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky." Mark suddenly said gaining the attention of Lucas, Renjun and Jisung. 

"How so?" Jisung asked as he continued making his flower crown, Mark laughed to himself confusing the poor 18 year old to no extent. 

"If I hadn't been walking down that road that day and didn't catch Donghyuck, I'd still be in my same old boring life." Mark explained picking the grass between his fingers, Lucas nodded understanding the situation. 

"I see what you mean, I feel the same." Lucas giggled holding Renjun close who was trying to escape from his hold but was failing terribly. 

"How'd you meet anyways?" Jisung asked, Lucas sat back as if he were about to tell a story to a bunch of children. 

"Well I was working my shift in the cafe and some cute guy was wondering around outside in a little yellow raincoat so I guessed he'd be pretty cold, there on I offered him a job and a place to stay." He explained to the others who smiled. 

"I wonder what the deal with the raincoats is, what about you Jisung?" Mark asked, for some reason they hadn't ever discussed how they all met one another. 

"I was playing basketball outside when some guy with green hair and a green raincoat fell down into a bush but then he walked out as if nothing happened and corrected me on my movements, we played a couple matches one on one then he explained his situation." Jisung said, Lucas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion to the story. 

"So some guy fell from the sky, corrected your basketball issues and you saw nothing weird about that and offered him a place to crash? Cool." 

"Yah Jisung your boyfriend is evil, same goes to you Mark." Jaemin complained as he laid down besides the boys, Jeno laying besides him with his famous eye smile on display. Chenle ran over tackling Jisung to the floor making Jisung's flower crown get abandoned to the side. 

Donghyuck silently walked over watching the scene unfold, he smiled happily at the sight of his six friends and boyfriend. He was happy for the first time in his life, he'd been happy ever since he'd fallen on Mark. 

"Thank you Mark." He whispered in his ear once he'd sat down, "For what?" Mark questioned given that he hadn't done anything to be thanked for. 

"Everything. I know I've said it a lot already but I really wanted to thank you for letting me come home with you that night." Donghyuck summed up, Mark chuckled taking Donghyuck's hand in his and walked the two of them behind a thick oak tree. 

"You don't have to thank me." Mark muttered leaning closer to Donghyuck's lips, their two plump lips met and if sparks really flew during moments like this then there would be a whole damn firework display. 

The kiss was slow and passionate, lust free, and was full of adoration towards one another. Mark loved the fact Donghyuck had turned his life around for the better and Donghyuck liked the fact he could live like a normal human being for a change. 

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Donghyuck, your the most important person ever to me. I know it sounds all cheesy or sappy or whatever, but I'd be lost without you." Mark said with his forehead leaning against Donghyuck's. 

"I'd be lost without you too Mark, literally." He giggled before continuing, "And I can't wait to grow old with you, and who knows what the future holds Mr Mark Lee." 

"I wonder what the future holds." 

\--

7 Years Later: 

"Papa! Jae took my crayons and he wont give them back." A small girl the age of 7 with long black wavy hair whined to Mark who was busy cooking dinner for the night, he looked over sighing for nth time that day. 

"Soyeon-ah there isn't much I can do right now unless you don't want to eat tonight." Mark stated as he adjusted the heat on the hob, the kids had been whining all day since their trip to the shopping mall. 

"What's going on?" Donghyuck asked as he walked in from the front door having just walked their dog, Soyeon ran over hugging him tightly with wide smile. 

"I missed you Daddy." She said laughing loudly, "But Jae wont give me my crayons back!" The girl pouted showing him the half completed drawing of what he presumed to be the family dog. 

"Jae can you come downstairs?" Donghyuck shouted up the stairs, it didn't take long for the 8 year old boy to come running down the stairs to hug his Daddy who'd been out for around an hour. 

"Heya buddy, now why wont you share the crayons? Your Papa is going to loose all his hair if this continues and let me tell you he's not far off going grey." He whispered to the children who giggled at the statement. 

"Yah! I'm only 27." Mark exclaimed from the kitchen having heard the entire conversation, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Donghyuck said happily while shaking his head lightly. 

"I'll share under one condition!" Jae, the little boy, said pointing his finger in the air. 

"And what would that be?" Donghyuck said taking a seat at the kitchen table watching Mark cook. 

"You and Papa tell us how you met!" Jae said while jumping up and down alongside Soyeon who was also onboard with the idea, Mark had locked eyes with Donghyuck at the exact moment. 

"It's a very complicated story, I'm not sure you'd follow." Mark smirked at the two kids who shook their heads claiming 'Together we are 15 years old if they combined their ages' which wasn't very convincing to say the least. 

"Maybe another day, anyways dinner is ready!" 

Donghyuck stood besides Mark watching the kids with a wide grin present, "I love you Markie." He whispered in his ear with Mark smiling back. 

"I love you too Hyuckie, my husband forever and ever." Mark stated flashing his ring in his eyes making Donghyuck roll his eyes, sass still present after 7 years. 

"Your my little red raincoat mystery, Donghyuck."

"And your my saviour." 


End file.
